Her White Light
by MyLovelyInsanity
Summary: I knew the war went on in the background of my life, but I still felt safe even while cities around us suffered. Then August 6th came and burned my world to ashes just like everyons else's. I eventually lost my life. Yet somehow I was given a second chance at life in a new world. How I got here I don't know and I don't know if I'm still dead or if I'm actually alive again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow words! This is my first fanfic I have ever written and my first authors note too! Hooray! Anyways time for a few interesting announcements, explanations, and a simple request. This will be a multi-chapter story following brotherhood mostly. Also this story has some history involved. August 6 and August 9 are approaching so in memory of the first victims of the first atomic bombs used by humanity my oc will be a victim of the infamous weapons.**

**Having said that I have read about the bomb, the effects, and survivors' stories from various websites and watched barefoot gen and its sequel. I noticed in the comments of those articles hateful things and debates said about whether the bomb was right or wrong. Personally I believe it was utterly wrong, low, and dirty to target innocent civilians. So I want to ask possible reviewers to reframe from making hateful comments like the ones I have seen. I would appreciate it very much and thank you.**

**I believe that is all I have to say to you my dear readers. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**You have to accept whatever comes and the only important thing is that you meet it with the courage and with the best that you have to give~unknown **

**Prologue**

* * *

I miss them.

I miss my family, my friends, my city, my neighbors, even my school. I happily lived with my parents, my baby brother, and our pet pygmy goat. I hung out with my best friends everyday at our favorite places. I caused mayhem all over the neighborhood. I did great in school and was on good terms with all my teachers.

That life has become the shadows and ghosts of the past.

The world I knew is gone. My home has been reduced to nothing but a graveyard siting under a dusty, polluted sky filled with clouds that yield black radioactive rain. Bodies and rubble lay scattered everywhere like a child had

dragged out all their toys and didn't clean their mess up afterwards. You could see the hopelessness and sorrow floating around.

The silence was a welcomed sound far better than the agonized pleas for water from the burned and mutilated "survivors" who still lived even while their skin hung off their bodies as strings and blobs of flesh. They couldn't see it with empty or damaged eyes,, but the feeling must had been even more torturous than any image could be. The nightmares have not excluded them.

I was left alone and broken. My family was dead. My friends were dead. I was not ready to become a victim of war. My sorrow was drowning me and I would've died a lot sooner on that hot ground if my last surviving friend and neighbor had held out a hand to me when I needed it most.

A miracle or cruel luck spared me the same fate as the "survivors", but death still came to collect in the form of a rabid illness. First it seemed like the flu with a little nausea and vomiting and a simple fever. Soon the symptoms went away and I felt fine for a little while. My burns even looked like they started to heal. But only for a little while.

My body started to feel like thousands of bugs were burrowing and eating my insides. I grew weaker and weaker. The pain in my body grew worse. I didn't want to eat anything. I would vomit till I was just gagging and felt nauseated all the time. My burns itched and blistered and swelled. The pain brought me to tears. It hurt so much to move.

The bomb released deadly radiation that entered and destroyed my body. Soon I couldn't even stand up. I was bedridden for two days. Then the day I died the blood I had coughed and vomited up covered the floor, ground, and myself. It looked like a bloody murder had taken place in our little shelter. My friend was wiping the blood off my face with one hand and holding my hand with his other hand. My vision had been black for hours, but I noticed the pain was fading. I grew quiet and relaxed. I felt like I was floating away and the world around me seemed distant and unreal like a dream. I knew I was dying. I had never wanted to die. Somehow I managed to turn my head to my friend and catch a glimpse of him through the fog. I told him I was sorry, but apparently I had to go. The blood all over me made a warm blanket. I heard him call my name, but it sounded like an echo.

"Mikasa!" He called.

My body only went limped in response. My lungs desperately attempted to draw another breathe in and my heart desperately tried to gather more strength to produce another beat, but it was all in vain. The quiet, dark abyss pulled me away where I was to never to see my friend or the ruins of my home and my life again.

Then I woke up.

The sudden sight, sounds, and sensations shocked me. I nearly choked and it took everything in me to remember how to breathe. My vision was still extremely blurry and I still felt incredibly weak. Above me I saw the blue sky, the white clouds, and the brilliant sun and I knew I was out of that hell! I realized I was moving and saw an angel flying me to heaven.

Or so I thought.

In some ways I was wrong. In some ways I was right.

It took much soul-searching to let go of the hate and craving for revenge I had. I realized though nothing I did would bring my life back or reverse the events from the past that I described above. The war had already ended anyway. So I cherish the memories of the life I lived and hold them dear to me in the present.

You can never replace a person or people you love, but you can always add more as you live on and move forward no matter where you find yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello again! Yes this chapter is long but my precious, strange voices it is important for a number of reasons:

First I wanted to introduce Mikasa's life, family, friends, and hopes to show what she will lose and I felt introducing all that and then killing them off would be too long a chapter.

Second Mr. Warren is a VERY important character and plays a huge role in the story. He does something important and has a major history involved in the story

Third the comment Mr. Warren makes is also important. During the second world war the fact that Hiroshima had been spared destruction for so long cause people to worry that a horrible fate was set for the city.. A survivor's father also believed that. That survivor recounted his experience of the atomic bomb into the comic/movie Barefoot Gen which I recommend to anyone interested. The english version is available in 9 parts on you tube.

Fourth the reference to it being hot is true. The August of 1945 was very hot especially on August 6th since it was a cloudless day. Sad fact no clouds sealed the city's fate. The American government instructed the Enolga Gay to bomb the city that day because of no clouds.

Fifth the time on the clock,8:15am, is the exact time Little Boy detonated over the city on August 6th. Any soul within a half mile distance died instantly which comes up to around 80,000. Some poor vaporized souls only had their shadows to serve as their remains. Look up 'shadows of Hiroshima' on google images . Such a sad state.

The next chapter will be much more dramatic and agonizing for obvious reasons that you will find out at the end of the chapter if you know anything about history or read this note.

On the other invisible hand we have two more chapters after this before Ed and Al appear. Sorry to make you wait so long my friends, but this isn't a story where the OC goes to bed and randomly wakes up in Amestris or is pulled into the gate for no reason or attempts alchemy from the show and it works because that would never happen especially that last thing. Sorry to deliver the bad news. I would go insane if alchemy was real hehe~

Anyways the real question is where should Ed and Al and Mikasa first meet? After the Issac the Freezer incident since I am in Brother? In Loire? Leave a comment my valuable readers~

One last thing this chapter gave me hell to type. Copy and pasting messed all my spaces up which I had to fix, I can't bold anything, I can't center anything, and the screen keeps flinching when I try to type so forgive me if somethings are still wrong when I post this.

Yukata-summer kimono

Neesan-older sister

Chan-female friends

San-Mr, Mis etc

Kun-for male friends

* * *

Every goal, every action, every thought, every feeling one experiences whether it be consciously or unconsciously known is an attempt to increase one's level of piece of mind~Sydney Medwed

Chapter 1

Piece of Mind

* * *

I love these peaceful mornings where I float on the border of awareness and senselessness. The border itself is its own little world where some things are real and some things are imaginary. The world allows me to dream wonderful fantasies while letting the distant and comforting sounds of my family drift in from reality. The laughter of my little brother playing somewhere, the hums from my mother making breakfast, the squeaks and thumps from my father's wagon outside as he prepares for work, and the roaming clicks from our pet pygmy goat's hooves on the wooden floor float in the air around my dream boat. These are familiar, reassuring sounds that I can never imagine being silenced.

I laid awake for a little while and just listened. I had a few minutes to spare before my mother would come to wake me up for school anyways. I snuggled back into my pillow and blanket keeping my warm spot warm. I was just about to fall completely back to sleep when mother came in.

"Mikasa time to get up and get ready for school."

I groaned and cracked an eye open. Mother had her long black hair pinned up and wore a white yukata. "Get up now Neme." She said poking innocent fun at the nickname given to me by my little brother. I groaned again and pulled myself to my feet. I stood just at my mother's chin. "Yes mother shortie." I said giggling and poking innocent fun at my mother's nickname too. Mother rolled her sky blue eyes and went back to the kitchen.

I yawned and began my usual routine. I took a short cold shower then used a towel to dry my long black hair before putting it in a damp braid. I put on the nicest clothes I had for school and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards I went back to my room to roll my bed mat up.

As I did this, I heard little clicks come down the hall and enter my room. Soon I felt a wet nose rubbed against my leg. "Bah!" I said turning around and petting the soft brown fur of the tiny goat who bore a cute little white star on his nose, a white chest, and white and black stripes on his eyebrows, ears, and tail

Yes not a lot of people have pygmy goats as house pets, but how we got the goat is a funny story. A year ago father bought a baby goat for a cheap price to use for milk thinking it was a regular goat. Father brought the baby goat home and let my brother and I name it. My brother picked Bah because that's the sound goats make. I fell in love with the cute name. Eventually we realized Bah was never getting any bigger and a pygmy, but we still love him.

Someone else decided to join us. Shinji, my three-year old little brother, ran into the room giggling and laughing while holding a rice ball. The rice was all over his face, hands, arms, and clothes. "Neme!" He said beaming at me with the same sky blue eyes as my mother's. I laughed at Shinji's pronunciation of Neesan and pulled him into a hug on my lap. I attempted to fix his messy short black hair , but it was hopeless with him. His bangs needed trimming since they fell in his eyes. I also attempted to clean some of the rice crumbs off his gray short-sleeved shirt and tan pants. Bah had the same idea and jumped in Shinji's lap and started to clean the rice crumbs off.

"Childern! Breakfest!" Mother called.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. "Let's go eatShinji. I'm starving." I said sitting him on his feet. I stood up and walked down the hall toward the kitchen with Shinji behind me and Bah behind him.

My brother and I sat down at the table together waiting for mother and father. Mother placed a bowl of food for Bah on the floor just as Father walked in from outside and sat down with us . "Good morning children. I hope you both slept well." He said smiling at us while running his hand through his short black hair. He wore his normal work clothes which consisted of tan shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

Mother joined us a few minutes later setting bowls of rice in front of us all. It wasn't very much.I cast a sad expression. "Forgive me children, with this accursed war going on food has been scarce and expensive. " he said solemnly his voice laden with shame and sadness.

Shinji had already begun to eat not caring for war talk.

"It is enough Father. I humbly partake." I said smiling to reaffirm my statement.

"Yes my love. You have done excellent work to provide for this family through these hard times. " Mother said placing her white hand over his dark tan one, her eyes full of love. He smiled back at her with the same strong look in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes enough war talk. You children shouldn't worry about that. Now is time for family and a meal before school." Father said motioning me to eat. I obeyed. I never really paid attention to the war so I wasn't worried anyway. My family chatted away about nothing in peticular. Mother was to stay home to watch Shinji and make more shoes for the factory. Father would leave for work at 8am like always. Before long it was time for me to leave.

"Goodbye Mother, Father, and Shinji." I said giving a short bow to them.

"Goodbye dear. Have a good day at school. Love you." Mother said.

"Love you too. Behave and study hard." Father said.

"Bye-bye Neme. Lope you." Shinji said waving with his fingers.

I said goodbye and love you to Bah too who kept on eating.

I slide the door to our hut closed with a notebook tucked under my arm and sandles on my feet. I went up to the sidewalk, but I noticed Warren-san sitting on the steps of his front porch. 'I'll stop by and say hello for a minute.' I thought excitedly.

Warren-san was an old man who had been our neighbor for 15 years. He was from America and had traveled the world in adulthood. His stories fascinated me, my brother especially, and even our parents (I could tell). He spoke three different languages and had even thought me English.

I ran around his fence and across his yard. "Good morning Warren-san. How are you?" I asked sitting down on the step beside him. He had an open brown worn out book on his lap, but I noticed his eyes were firmly sat on the clear sky far above our heads.

"Good morning Warren-san. How are you?" I asked didn't seem to hear me and kept staring up. I waited a second but nothing. "Helloooo Warren-san." I said while waving my hand in front of his face. Finally he noticed and lowered his wrinkled face from the smooth sky to look at me with green troubled eyes.

"Something wrong Warren-san?"

He signed and ran a hand through his gray hair. "Oh it is nothing a child needs to worry about. Just an old man spacing out." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on now Warren-san. Why were you staring at the sky?" I persisted.

He seemed to contemplate it for a long time. After a minute I asked again. "Well Warren-san?" His smile dropped and an air of seriousness cast itself around us. He sign again. "All around us cities have fallen from bombs and air raids. Yet Hiroshima has remained untouched by such destruction from this war." He paused looking at the book. "I feel Hiroshima has been chosen for a unique, but horrific doom and our time is running up...maybe it is best you and your family leave the city..." He finished.

We were silent for a moment. Then all of sudden Warren-san closed the book on his lap and laughed gleefully. "Oh! Forgive me! I'm just a paranoid old man! I am ashamed of myself for possibly scaring a child with war talk and death!" Warren-san used his cain to stand up. He dusted off his green kimono and walked up the stairs stopping in his front door to remove his brown sandles.

"Now run along Mikasa. You don't want to be late for school on account of an old man's ramblings. Your father would not want you to be late." He said chucking.

"Oh! You're right!" I said jumping up. "Goodbye Warren-san!" I said waving as I ran off. He waved as well before disappearing inside his house.

I ran my usual, same old mile and a half route to school. It was long, but mother said the exercise was good for me. My family was too poor to ride the bus everyday and I don't have a bike to ride. I was hoping I would get one for my birthday soon since I overheard mother and father say they hoped they could. I greeted my acquaintances on the street: the shopowners, families, and other friends going to school too.

After a mile, I stopped at a humble little hut and seated myself on the low stone fence. I waited and before long a boy and a girl emerged from the house. "Hello Mikasa-chan!" The girl, Kori, said while squeezing me in a hug. Her brother, Kinji, walked up and yawned. "Hello Kori-chan and Kinji-kun!" I said to my best friends.

Kori and Kinji were twins. Both had black hair, but Kori's was shoulder length while Kinji's was short. Both were tan with green eyes. They had been my best friends since forever.

"It's hot!" Kinji complained unfolding his arms from across his white sleeveless shirt. "I know. I'm melting." I complained too.

"We better get to school soon or we'll be late." Kori said. I nodded and agreed. Kinji smirked and suddenly bolted from his spot. "Race you guys!" He called over his shoulder. "No fair! You have a head start!" I yelled while running.

He laughed. Kori laughed too and passed me. As we ran Warren-san's words floated up. I glanced at the sky myself. It looked to innocent. 'He was being a paranoid old fool!' I joked.

When we reached the corner of the stone wall that surrounded the school I was careful to avoid the edge of a sidewalk block that poked up. Kinji won the race since he entered the school first. Kori was second and I was third.

"I want a rematch tomorrow Kinji-kun!" I said to Kinji in the hall. "Yeah yeah loser." He joked. Soon we got to the classroom and I greeted sensei as we walked in. I sat down at my desk and pulled out ny notebook. The clock read 8:15am.

"Kori-chan, what is today's date?" I asked pencil aimed to write.

"August 5th, 1945."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay my fine feathered amigos, but my crappy school started back and I've gone insane (ha!) with stress. They put me in the highest math (Common Core Advanced Math Plus or AMP) and science (Senior level physics while I'm a Junior). I also decided to take auto class to learn more about machines and engineering. Lastly I'm in Chinese 1 which I love! More good news! I joined the Science Club, Robotics Club, and I'm National Honor Society member from last year :). Also this typing thing on this site is so frustrating to work with! So I apologize if some spaces are messed up. Sadly though a lot family issues have delayed the chapter.

Oh and my dear disembodied internet voices I'm going to go ahead and put a disclaimer here. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related material (obviously because this is fanfiction readers~).

Besides school, I also wanted to take extra care with this is the saddest and most horrific chapter of the fanfiction because it is the chapter with the most truth. Yes there are sad and horrible moments in FMA, but those characters are not truly alive and cannot truly die because they are fictional. World War 2 and the atomic bombs are horribly real facts written in blood by Death's indiscriminating hands. So I'll ask again that you be respectful not to me or my story, but to the innocent victims of war.

* * *

"As the bomb fell over Hiroshima and exploded, we saw an entire city disappear. I wrote in my log the words: "My God, what have we done?" "

Capt. Robert Lewis.

Chapter 3

August 6, 1945

* * *

2:45 a.m.

Marianas, Tinian

1,500 miles south of Japan.

The speeding wheels of the modified B-29 bomber plane lifted off the dull gray concrete of the runway just at the water's edge. Freshly painted upon the B-29's metal skin were the words "Enola Gay" so named after the pilot's mother. One of only 15 modified B-29s, the plane possessed engines, new propellers, and faster opening bomb bay doors. To the ears and eyes of some, the engines roared for a country, the propellers spun for a victory, and the doors stood to unleash God's Judgement. But in the ears and eyes of others, the engine roared for vengeance, the propellers spun for blood lust, and the doors stood to unleash not God's Judgement, but a disgusting weapon created by disgusting beings.

Ultimately the unholy weapon was a 10 foot atomic bomb made from uranium's radioactive isotope uranium-235. The weapon was a new breed never used in war. It was a weapon that would alter the very fabric of human thinking and reason on par with the invention on tools and the discovery of fire.

Earlier three other bomber planes flew ahead to check the weather conditions of the civilian targets. The weather over the first target, Hiroshima, Japan, was clear and would be sunny during the daytime. The weather was cruelly perfect.

Escorting the Enola Gay were two other bomber planes that carried various cameras and measuring devices to record the end of one era and the beginning of a new one.

3:00am

It only took fifteen minutes. Human hands that could create or destroy activated a bomb that could only destroy. Soon the bomb would carry out its purpose and a city and its people would be no more. The bomb hung patiently from the ceiling of the plane waiting to fall down to Earth like an angel cast out of Haven. The course of history was about to take one of the most drastic turns it had ever taken.

* * *

I fell asleep early after school that evening, but my dreams were strange. In my dream I was sitting on a small circular onyx rock that was shiny with a smooth surface. All

around me was a vast ocean with other onyx rocks sticking out of the water. The water was...strange. It seemed to ooze around not flow and it was thick when I poked my finger through. The other rocks were strange too. They were different sizes and heights, but morphed and warped looking. They had arms and legs and heads but no features. The rocks weren't smooth either but bumpy and jagged. The sky was strange too. It was completely white like paper or fresh snow. The intense white light of the white sky illuminated the area and drove away all shadows.

I noticed in the background a constant wailing coming from nowhere. I stood up and turned all the way around, but I could not find where the sound was coming from. Eventually I lost interest and started looking at the rock because it was pretty. I could see my reflection, but I was just a solid shadow-the only shadow in this place-as black as the onyx rock that was not illuminated by the white sky.

During the rest of the dream, I just sat and admired my surroundings. It possessed a surreal beauty. I did not feel scared even with the wailing in the distance. I did not think about anything really. After a while I fell into a light sleep in that strange plane.

Confusion hit me when I did not hear the usual soft mornings sounds of my family floating around in my little world. Slowly I came to my senses and realized I was not in my bed or my room. I sat up and blinked several times to adjust my sight to the darkness. I relaxed once I saw I was in the family air raid shelter/basement.

The shelter was slightly illuminated by the early morning light that leaked through the cracks in the shelter door. Father and Mother slept on the far right of the large bed mat. Next to me slept Shinji on his side facing me while clinging to a sleeping Bah like a teddy bear. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

After I woke up more I noticed a familiar sound in the distance. Wailing. The sirens and air raid warnings were wailing the same wailing sound from my dream. It clicked in my head that the sirens must have made their way in my head and my dream last night.

I decided to lay back down for a few minutes until someone else woke up because I was still tired. The sirens continued to wail, but I felt safe in the shelter with my family. I wonder what time it was and hoped I would not be late for school.

It was not long before I felt the blankets shift. I turned over to see that Father had woken up as well. "Father,how did we get here?" I whispered. Father looked jilted for a minute then sadly look over at me and smiled. "The alarms began going off constantly in the evening and into the night yesterday. I decided we should all sleep in the shelter together..just in case." He said the last part quieter. "You were already asleep so I just carried you down here." He finished. I nodded rolling back over, but at the same time wondering why Father look so sad and so jilted when I asked how we go into the shelter.

I stared at the wall while I waited for the all clear alarm and for the rest of my family to wake up. Several minutes later Mother woke up too. Father moved over a little to allow Mother to sit up like him. "Good morning dear." Father said. Mother smiled. "Good morning to both of you too." She said. She looked down at Shinji and smiled. "How much longer should we let him sleep? I do not want to mess up his sleep schedule." Mother said. "We will let him sleep for a few more minutes." Father said.

Mother nodded and stood up. "Mikasa go ahead and get ready for school." She said walking to the supplies and getting me some fresh clothes. "Here is a rice ball that you can eat for breakfast." I nodded. "Okay Mother." I said getting up. Father turned away to allow me to change clothes. I then began to eat the rice ball.

While I ate and Shinji slept, Mother and Father sat in silence. The alarms went on letting us know that a dangerous world lay beyond our little shelter. After I finished my food, I crawled back on the mat. I wished I did not have school so I could go back to sleep.

"How did we get here?" Father said

Mother and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, my love? We came down here last night."

Father clenched his teeth.

"I mean how did our government become so absorbed in a lost and pointless war that they do not care that their people have to run in holes to avoid a horrible death. This is a war where the devil is pulling the strings for his own amusement. The government is only puppets on those strings. I do not wish to see my family becomes victims of the devil's depraved play."

Mother and I were silent as his words sank in our minds. I did not know how to respond and I do not think Mother knew how either. Shinji kept on sleeping, far off in some little dream. I aimlessly wonder if Shinji would know how to respond. Bah continued to sleep too, not caring what went on in the human world.

Finally Mother spoke up. "I do not know my love. I actually do not wish to know the path that led us to this horrible reality. I only pray to know the way out."

The sirens stopped and the all clear siren began. The gilded symbolism of freedom only prove that we were still so very lost. Father stood up and went to open the doors. Mother carefully picked up Shinji softly calling his name. Bah woke up too and stretched out. Father unlocked the doors, flooding the shelter with warm sunlight. The rays hitting my face were blocked by a tangled mess of dark trees and a shroud of bitter fog.

"You are almost late to school, Mikasa. Go finished getting ready and head to school." Mother said as we all walked into the house. "Yes Mother." I said and five minutes later I was ready to leave. I was sad not to see Warren-san out. 'He must still be down in his shelter.' I thought.

I sprinted being thankful I was a fast runner. I wonder how late I would be to school. I stopped by a fruit stand and quickly asked the man for the time. "8:05am." The man said. I groaned and quickly continued .

I zig-zagged passed people and around objects taking short cuts where I found them. I only stopped when I could not cross the street. After a while I got to Knjin's and Kori's house, but I knew they had already left. I estimated it was around 8:15am and by that time I was hot and tired and thought about how much I hated the mile and a half or basically 2 miles to school. Finally I saw the stone wall that surrounded the school. I rushed around the corner determined to not be too late. Unfortunately I did not remember that stupid sidewalk block that stuck up until it was too late. My poor toes collided with the hard stone and I fell flat on my stomach like a clumsy giant.

I fell painfully to the ground. Before I could barely process the fall though, the world exploded. A bang like a 100 billion cannons stabbed my ear leaving behind a ringing that reminded me of the wailing of the alarms. A sudden bright white light immediately and completely shallowed my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the intense light. The light vanished and I struggled to get my thoughts together. I only had time to see the dust bellowing in the air over the tall stone wall.

In the next second, a wave of rubble and debris shot over the stone wall. The force threw me back and I was lost in the cloud of debris. My body twisted violently in the air. Blocks of stone and metal knocked me into a bed of rubble where broken glass took pleasure in ripping my skin. The ringing in my ears became the screaming and wailing of my consciousness since my verbal screams were silent to the world. The black cloud tried to smutter me with sadistic excitement. I desperately tried to gathered my mind together, but every rock that collided with my body only filled my mind with pain. Something extremely hot landed on my arm and began to devour my skin. Crying and whimpering, I yanked my arm to my chest and cradled it like a doll. I squeezed my eyes shut no longer wanting to see the chaos. At the same time a rock banged my head clouding my mind in inky blackness.

Gradually my mind wadded its way out of the inky swamp. I cracked an eye blinking away something gritty and something wet. My blurry vision did not clear until after the smell of smoke and burning flesh assaulted my nose. The fog in my eyes retreated as the booming crackle of a raging fire invaded my ears.

My eyes were wide as I saw my situation. I was sprawled out on a pile of rubble. Jagged pipes poked like weeds in between blackened stones. Glass littered the area and reflected the dancing flames. The flames slithered across the stones and wood so that they surrounded me. I was the prey to the fire. The stone wall that had protected me now lay over me pinning me down. Hopelessness weighed me down so much more than the stone wall.I stared at the fire, frozen in place as the fire neared.

'No...w-what is happening!? W-what do I do now?! Why can't I move?!'

My thoughts raced. In cruel irony I was frozen in a pool of flames.

'I-I have to move..'

The fire inched closer.

My body shook violently from fear and pain. I slightly twisted my waist as an attempt to free myself. The movement stung causing me to let out a pathetic yelp. I bowed my head hot tears flowing freely down my checks.

The fire jumped toward me gleefully.

I clinched my teeth. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed the hot rocks and pulled myself out from under the wall. The rough stone wall clawed the skin of my legs and back leaving long track marks. My left foot became stuck and with a final yank I pulled it free. I threw the posts and other little rocks off my back and scrambled to a crutch. I coughed and covered my nose and mouth to shield myself from the thick smoke. Little flames licked my legs. Through the h

aze of the smoke and my coughing fit I saw no clear way out. I just wanted to curl up and cry. Yearning for that made me feel so childish and small. The fire however was ready to consume me. I frowned at my only option.

I braced my self and quickly ran the thinness wall of fire. I winced as I was burned, but I did not slow as I practically fell down the stone pile. I landed on my stomach at the bottom of the pile coughing and gagging. It was becoming difficult to breathe and I was sure I was on fire. I bolted away finally coming out of the flames and into the street.I rolled

on the ground putting out the little flames that were growing on my clothes. I coughed and gagged for several minutes before I caught my breath. I cried, whimpered, and moaned loudly. I knew I should stand up and get moving, but I was so scared. I curled my legs up and tried to slow my frantic tears.

Something bright blue beside me caught my eye. I turned my head toward the only other color that wasn't orange or black. My eyes gazed in sick horror at what lay beside me.

A corpse lay gaping at my face with its huge black empty eye sockets. Strings of its filthy black hair clung to the bits of flesh on the scalp. The little flesh that was left had been charred black. Its bottom jaw stretched inhumanly far down and its rows of teeth framed the darkened mouth. The rest of its body was buried under the pile of rubble. The flicker of the flames cast the appearance of anger across the corpse's face. I felt like the corpse wanted to kill me.

...I did not blame it.

Guilt of living beside it weighed down on my heart. My tears only increased. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' I mentally repeated to the corpse. Another childish yearning floated up in my heart.

I wanted to go home. I wanted Mother and Father to hold me and tell me everything's alright. I wanted Shinji and Bah to cheer me up. I wanted to see them.

A new fear far more horrific than the corpse beside me and stronger than the yearnings of my heart grabbed me.

'Where is my family?!'

I tore my sight away from the corpse. Painfully I pulled myself to my feet and began to run. It was hard manoeuvring through all the wreckage...and body parts. I refused to look at any...parts that crossed my path. Finally I step out on a more clear street. My head was still in a pool of thick ooze. I turned left feeling that was the right way home.

I limped down the street and over and around various objects. My mind was swirling and bounding in the confusion. I pray, wished, and hoped I was just having a nightmare. I desperately tried to engrave this lie on my mind. I wanted-I needed-this lie. I felt as if I was walking through Hell.

It took forever to walk to my home. "Mother! Father! Shinji! Bah!" I called for my family through the smoke and flames. I saw the outline of my house and my calls became louder and more frantic. As I got closer, my home became clearer. I was horrified.

My home was destroyed. It lay in a deformed and mangled pile burning away. Only one wall remained standing. I limped toward my home faster. My heart desperately wanted to burst and abandoned my chest. My eyes the scanned the area for any sign of my family. 'Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY!?' My mind screamed.

"Mother! Father! Shinji! Bah! Answer me! Answer me!" I screamed till I could feel my throat becoming raw. 'Please God. Please God do not t

ake them!' I begged God. I reached the ruins choking on sobs and hope. I picked up the pace causing myself to trip over debris. I was crying so hard my chest ached. I crawled over the wood looking for my family. I called their names over and over. I begged and pleaded to God at loud to give them to me. Eventually I made my way to the lone standing wall. I jerked myself around it ignoring all pain and stumbled to the front.

My reality shattered into millions of microscopic dust.

I stared gaping at the sight before me. "No..." The pathetic word was a ghost on my breath. I backed away and dropped to my knees. My face twisted in agonized sadness and my vision became clouded with tears. 'That isn't real...that isn't real...that isn't real...' I repeated the words in my mind like a prayer.

The wall was a headstone now for my family. Their bodies reduced to black flat shapes on that cold wall. Father beside Mother. Shinji on the ground playing with Bah. Their last moments painted on that cold wall. A cruel, disturbing drawing.

And they were burning.

Flames surrounded my family's last moment. The flames prolonged my torture with a gross pleasure. 'My family is burning...they are burning.' I did not try to grasp what was happening. I did not want to believe it. The colors of my family's ashes, the dull wall, and the orange flames became blurred into one mass by my tears. They flowed like a river down my dirty face.

I decided to stay and burn with my family.

Suddenly I realized a strong hand was holding my arm and heard a very familiar voice yelling for me.

"Mikasa! Mikasa !We must go! Come now!" Warren-san yelled over the laughter of the flames.

I smiled a little at the sound of my friend's voice, but I did not move. I wondered how long he had been there calling my name. I wondered how he had survived. I put those thoughts away though. I was dead now and I knew he would realize that.

He did not.

Suddenly I was turned around toward Warren-san. His clothes were dirty and bloody. He looked exhausted. Somehow he manged to actually throw me over his shoulder. Panic raced through my bones. "No! I cannot leave my family! No! No! Warren-san please put me down! Please!" I begged him. He would have none of it though.

"Mikasa, I am sorry. Your family would not want you to die here and you know that." He said apologetically. I bit my lip as tears rained from my eyes. He words stung. They stung because they were true. I still did not want to leave. Warren-san started to run. I watched as my family became further and further away. The flames inching toward them menacingly. I dropped my head. I could not bear to watch.

Warren-san ran passed all the flames and debris, but I hardly noticed. I was too absorbed in my despair. My surroundings sank into the background of reality. My consciousness sank into my memories. So many happy memories. Some fights. Some regrets. I wanted to go home.

After a while I decided to acknowledge my surroundings for some reason. The sky was dark and filled with smoke. Warren-san had managed to carry us away from the fires. Still the ground, the buildings, the trees, everything was charred and destroyed. Then we stopped and I turned my head to see why. In front of us, was a line. People were walking, but they were different.

They were like the corpse I had lain next to only they were walking. Their skin was horribly charred and hung off their bodies in strings and blobs. Glass penetrated their flesh all over their bodies. They held their arms out from their torso and moaned and groaned in pain. Their shredded clothes left them naked. Their eyes were gone leaving behind those huge black eye sockets. They dragged themselves in a precession of death. One of them dropped dead in the precession. I did not think they could be alive. I believed they were ghosts.

When the ghosts had left Warren-san continued forward. Black rain began to fall. My mouth suddenly fell dry and my instincts yearned for water. The rain did nothing to quince my thirst. I sunk back into my memories and my mind. I choose to not come out of myself again that night. I sank deeper and ignored everything.

We stopped and Warren-san helped me down. I slipped gently off his shoulder and on to the charred ground. Warren-san pat my head and shoulder. I heard him say some words. Probably reassuring words, but I was still submerged in my mind. For a long time I just lay there. I felt so tired. I decided to close my eyes and wake up from this nightmare because that was what this was. Only a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Wherever you may go, go with all your heart

-Confucius

Chapter 4 Parting

Mikasa's tired eyes stared blankly at the darkened wall. She had been in and out of consciousness all night, and at the moment she felt mostly awake. Stray tears bloomed like flowers and spread their seeds down her skin. The water washed a small bit of the blood and grime from her face. The blood now stained the sheets and covers. It drolled over her lips and chin. It smeared on her arms, neck, and face. She felt pathetic. She did not even have enough strength to get up and clean herself.

She tried to roll over, to wake up Warren,but pain shot out from the burns on her arm and leg, which stretched the whole lengths. They caught the attention of her dull glazed eyes for a moment. She gazed at the red irritated streaks of scars running over her muscles. Thick raised patches of skin dotted many areas as evidence where minimal healing had tried to take place. She tried to move her hands and feet, but the crooked joints were locked in their bent broken positions. The wounds refused to heal properly, even after 3 long years since the bomb fell. They branded her burns were a source of ridicule and shame. People would curse words like, 'Creature', 'Thing', 'Shameful', 'Undeservable', and 'Grotesque'. She felt her lip quiver at a particular bad memory where a group of kids had cornered her and thrown rocks at her body. They left her bruised and bleeding against the wall.

However, when she her gaze left the burns, it landed on the blood. In the precious blood she had lost, she could see her good memories being reflected. Afternoons with her best friends, dinners with her family, days at school, friendly acquaintances around town, holidays and summers...

'This is right though. My soul is going to leave my body upon death just like the good memories have left my body. When I die, I can leave the bad memories to rot with my body and take the good memories with me. Whenever I may go...'

Mikasa felt her mind becoming foggy once more. Hours later, she was vaguely aware of Warren beside her. This made her feel happy, and she was thankful she could die with that small rare feeling.

Warren woke up late that same night for no particular reason. He got up to grab some water and as he neared Mikasa, he saw the large black shadows over her small frame and bed. He instantly knew what the black shadows were and for a terrifying moment, his body locked itself in place. As soon as he could move again, he shook her and called her name with panic obvious in his voice. She only groaned in response not even trying to open her eyes to even a tiny slit.

He gripped her tiny bloody, bony hand. They both knew she was fatally poisoned by the radiation released by the bomb. The doctors who had come into the city to help the survivors had said so. They both knew her life expectancy was shortened and she would die early...but he never imagined this early...she was only 14 now...

That's what made it so crushing. The shame Warren had been repressing forced him to face the consequences of his actions. Mikasa's suffering and inevitable death was ALL his fault. He could've stopped this. He could've fixed her wounds and illness years ago. He didn't though. He was worse than all the others because he acted like he was different from them. He cared for Mikasa, but the whole time he had the cure for it all in his hands, he never shared it. He was just another one of her tormentors and nothing more.

She was dying now, and he was her had been greedy. He had been a coward. A pathetic human, who couldn't face death without fear.

God chose that moment to prove it to Warren. Death took Mikasa's tiny hand and left a loose mass of tissue in his grip.

Warren felt like he would faint or puke. The shame was choking him in that moment. The guilt wanted to kill him. The guilt felt like a avenger of unjust death, or an angel passing punishment, or Mikasa's shadow wanting revenge.

He dropped the corpse's hand. It plopped to that ground and did not flinched like living nerves would've forced it to do. It was just more evidence against his crime.

He realized tears were streaming down his face. His heart felt like it had been ripped straight out of his chest. No, this wasn't right. He would make it right.

Quickly he removed all the furniture they had from their little shelter and tossed it all outside. He washed all the blood from Mikasa skin. It felt morbid, but she looked so much better not covered in blood.

He then rush over to the ground where he used to have his bed. He dug deep and frantically until his nails scraped metal. He yanked a old small lunchbox from the hole. He ripped the lid off and tossed it aside.

Laid out before him was a knife on top of his notes on the gate, the stone, and human transmutation. He swallowed before pushing the papers backwards. He felt his heart pick up pace.

The stone, pulsing slowly with a blood red glow, seem to reach out and offered its hand to Warren.

He forced himself to get over the shock for the moment and shove the stone deep in his pocket. He studied the notes briefly before carving the circle into the tough soil. He didn't hesitate to drown the notes in their bucket of water. The notes bleed to death and Warren felt no remorse for them.

He carefully placed Mikasa body in the center of the circle. Warren noticed her expression seemed almost peaceful. He wondered how she felt just before he died and again he felt a stab from guilt.

He backed away to place his hands on the edge of the circle. Once it was activated he leaned back and dropped the glowing red stone onto the lines. He would give it as payment and even himself if the price was more than he expected.

For the first time in his life, Warren prayed to God to let this work.

**AN: Hello again fanfiction! I didn't forget about this story! Sorry for my long absent, life has been Hell, but the next chapter we finally get to meet Ed and Al! :) So, to chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?

-Edgar Allan Poe

Chapter 5 Meeting

Mikasa thought it was over. Blue skies shining below a bright sun. Was that an angel? An outlined figure stood between the clouds, covered in pure white. Everything felt real, everything she saw appeared real.

And then, everything went black.

Everything was quiet for a brief while, and then, loud pops sprang through the air. Is that gun fire? The sound prickled her ears, and Mikasa couldn't help but to open her eyes. There wasn't any sun nor warmth, instead she felt cold and wet, not to mention it was completely dark. 'What's happening?...' Mikasa felt exhausted, but knew she had to be alert for any lurking predators. A full moon illuminated what seems like an ally, and she laid at the end of it. She shivered, noticing her body lying in puddles of water, however, there were crates and a stone wall behind her with a board laying over the boxes, making a little cover over her. "What? No, how did I get here? Is this just another hallucination?" Mikasa closed her eyes tight and shook her head. She then swallowed, feeling her heart pick up speed. Where was Warren? She hated being alone, it reminded her of her worst fear, darkness. Yes, it's childish, but she cannot help it! At least nobody will ever know. Being in the dark reminded her of the dark clouds blocking out the sun from the bomb.

"Halt!" A loud voice startled her. Mikasa jerked her head to see a man with long black hair snatching the wrist of what appear to be a soilder. The soldier was holding a gun and fired a bullet into the air. She gasped in horror when a bright flash blinded her for a moment, and then to find the soldier laying on the ground, frozen!

Apparently, there was another soldier, the first ' s partner. The powered man grabbed the soldier's face...

And boiled him.

The atrocious smell reminded Mikasa of the burned victims. She covered her mouth to suppress the sudden urge to scream. This man was a monster and a murderer! He would kill her if he saw her! She curled up in a tight ball, brushing stray tears of fear from her eyes. She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around herself. Wait, what was that sound? A sound of metal clashing against the concrete sparked sudden curiosity. A spear was embedded into the ground with blue lighting sparkling around it. The evil man spoke, but Mikasa could barely comprehend the English being spoken. The man said something, but stiffened when a new voice spoke from the shadows. Mikasa eyes gazed at the shadows, uncertain of the newcomer.

A boy walked past the dead bodies and stepped into the light. His long crimson coat flowed down his waist, outshining the black of his clothes and combat boots. Blond hair braided down his shoulders, and matched luscious, golden eyes that Mikasa never seen before.

The boy yelled foreign words, but the noticeable word, "murder" and clapped his hands.

Mikasa bit her lip when blue lighting started to cackle around the boy and he turned the spear into a metal bat. The young stranger rushed at the man, and then appeared out of nowhere, a hefty sack of armor rushed out the shadows, swinging his fists at the man who dodged the attack. She watched the fight, debating the morality between the three, however, it was difficult to translate English, leaving her uncertain. After a few minutes, she shuffled deeper into the crates, waiting for all of them to go away. They were all using that strange blue electricity! How is that possible? And this kid was attacking a grown man, a murderer, alongside a brute harboring a suit of armour! Was she in the middle of a gang war or something? Nothing made sense! One minute she was dying in her home, and now she's in the middle of an ally that appears nothing like home, watching a battle between a man, a boy, and an armour!

They were all monsters!

The sounds of conflict grew silent, and then heard shuffling of feet. She waited a few minutes before peeking. The ally was riddled with morphed stones. The girl stiffened as she saw the boy engulfed in blue electricity. He dusted off his coat before sliding it back on, and walked towards the end of the ally.

Mikasa stayed as quiet as a mouse. He's right above her!

She heard the boy called the armor "Al", and motioned the object/person(?) to follow. Mikasa signed in relief, yet she wondered where that evil man disappeared. Her thoughts were cut when steam suddenly filled the allies and slithered through her nose, choking her lungs. Hands clamped over her mouth, Mikasa started to cough loudly. She struggled to keep the coughs silent, no matter how much it hurt her chest. The boy was coughing too, so she hoped he wouldn't notice the difference. Unfortunately, the boy managed to cease his coughs... She did not.

**Ed's POV**

"D-damn it!" Ed coughed, glaring at the spot Issac had been. Everything planned just went to complete waste, and the guards were too pissed to even care about their pride. "The basted escaped." Ed sighed, too irritated to care. They need to report their failure to Colonial Mustang, and then regroup to formulate a new plan. He continued to cough, trying to eject the steam held within his lungs, and sneezed. Ugh, great, not only embarrassment but pointless sneezing to? Time to ditch this place.

Wait.

Was that coughing? 'But I already stopped...' The thought had Edward stand straight in attentiveness, eyes narrowing immediately. Eyes darting everywhere, Ed scanned the area, hands twitching to perform alchemy. Is Issac's lackey? Maybe it's someone else? "Hey! Come out you bastard before I make you!" He shouted.

**Mikasa's POV**

'No! He heard me! What should I do? If I stay here he'll find me in an instant... Could I run? I doubt it... I'm still tired...'

The steps were coming closer.

Mikasa took a deep breath, slithered out the crates and bolted down the ally. "Hey! Stop right there!" She heard a sudden footsteps and then a loud clap. Blue lighting swirled around her and she immediately stopped. A stone cage sprung up, trapping her from going any further. Mikasa felt her heart shatter, fearing all the worse possible outcomes. She covered her face with her hands and dipped her head, hair falling around her face. Eyes were throbbing from dried tears she wanted to shed.

**Ed's POV**

Ed smirked as he walked towards the cage. Luckily, he managed to capture the culprit fleeing from the ally, and now he can finally demand answers. Suddenly, he stood frozen, noticing the stranger he captured wasn't a hard criminal, but a random girl.

Ed sweat dropped.

"O-oh hey I'm so sorry about that!" Ed exclaimed, trying to save himself from embarrassment. He reached out a hand to her, "hey are you alright?" He asked. The girl jumped away from him and began yelling in a different language. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding a word.

Great a foreigner.

"It's okay, we good. Me Edward Elric. Little brother Alponse Elric." Ed explained, pointing to himself and then Al. The girl had her arms wrapped around herself and just stared. She seemed to be contemplating between running off or speaking. "Where here?" She spoke in a thick foreign accent. Ah, at least she could speak somewhat.

"Amestris." Ed replied.

She started back like he just grew another head.

"No. Here Hiroshima. Japan." She said.

Ed frowned. He had never heard about either of those places before and as far as he knew they didn't exist. In fact, he knew they didn't exist with the amount of researched geography he studied, and besides, how could conclude being in a different place? "No. No Hiroshima. No Japan here." He answered. The girl grew frantic. She shook her head and stared at them, "no! Here Hiroshima!" She reaffirmed, glaring at them as if trying to make them believe it. Ed shook his head. Is this girl mentally ill or something? Maybe he just leave, considering she might lived around the area. "Sorry miss, no such place." Al answered politely. She glared at them then glanced back at the ally, "you monsutas!" She hissed. Ed blinked, trying to understand the sudden name calling.

Oh, she must've witnessed the fight. "No, he bad man. We good alchemists." Ed replied.

She gave him a confused look, "no. Alchemy not real!" She spat glaring back. Ed glared back too. Did she know anything?! "Alchemy real!" He retorted, picking up a rock and transmuting it into a doll. He thrust it out for her to see, "see?" He said. The girl jolted, but seemed to relax and watched with interest. She took a small step forward admiring the doll. The girl carefully grabbed the doll and held it in her hands, inspecting it and smiled. Ed smirked, and turned to leave, "well, since you're alright, we better go. You should go on home too." He said.

"Wait brother." Al said, stopping him. "We can't leave a confused girl here. It's not very safe." Al whispered, glancing back at the the girl who was looking around the ally nervously. "Let's take her back to headquarters to get her some help."

Ed glanced over his shoulder feeling somewhat pitiful, and nodded. Al took small steps towards the girl and she took three steps backward, light reflecting her appearance. Matted red hair sprawled everywhere, completely covered in filth alongside her tattered clothes. The girl looked incredibly petite, maybe too petite for average weight? "Excuse me, no safe out here for young lady. Come with us. We get you help." Al tried to use common words she might understand. At first the girl seemed unsure, and glanced down the ally- then looked at Al and Ed. They noticed the girl was barefooted when she curled her toes in anxiousness. Finally, she crept toward them and placed her tiny hand in Al's. Leading her out of the allies and into the streets, the girl walked behind them in uncertainty.

**Mikasa's POV**

Alchemy. Amestris. What the hell are they talking about? Is Amestris another country or something? Wait, no, it doesn't matter what it is because there is no logical way she could've gone anywhere in her condition. Where are they taking her anyway? They said it was not safe there. They explained she could help but where? Did she make the right choice? Mikasa relaxed her arms and stayed two steps behind them. She glanced inside a shop window and nearly fainted from shock.

Her burns were gone! She ran her hands across skin making it look like she was just hugging herself again. Mikasa couldn't believe it! This must be a dream or something. She scanned the rest of her body, and realized she was still skinny, but not as bad as before. At least she had a little muscle and fat back, how? She had no clue. What confused her even more is red hair flowing down her waist compared to the common, short black hair like previous. Maybe she can live with it as long she's healthier, she don't care if her hair turned purple. Mikasa frowned at her dirty stained clothes, but they were too big, since she needed a belt to hold these old cargo shorts. Not to mention hair was a tangled, dirty mess and her skin was covered in filth, too. She noticed she was barefoot, but the cold concrete actually felt good that it didn't bother her.

Sadly, blood stains splattered across her shirt...

Mikasa stared at the ground, feeling somewhat self conscious about her appearance. Well, at least her health is adjustable.

**Ed's POV**

Now that Ed could see her fully in the street light, he realized the girl didn't look healthy. He wondered where she actually lived, obviously not from here, but where was her original home? Then he saw the blood on her shirt. What happened? Did Issac do that? He walked up to her, noticing the girl moving away from him... Ed grabbed her wrist. "Man hurt you?" He felt a little dumb speaking cave man language, but he needed her to understand him.

"No. Already before." She answered, yanking away from his grasped.

He frowned. Must've been a bad mugging situation.

"Know why?"

"Sick." The girl replied.

She was sick? Obviously from appearance. "What sick? You good?" Ed inquired. The girl paused, trying to remember. Even if she did recalled, Ed had feelings she wasn't interested in sharing. "Radiation... Illness. No more pain now." She replied with a weak smile. Confused, Ed tried to understand her problem. Radiation? The term doesn't sound familiar in his memory.

"How? See doctor?"

She looked away, obviously uncomfortable. "Bomb. See Red Cross doctor..."

Ed didn't understand because nothing she said made sense. Regardless, the girl still needed medical attention. "It's okay miss. We get you help." Al replied with gentleness. The girl smiled, appeased from her sullen mood.

"Thank you."

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Black and white are abstract; color is not. Looking at a black and white photograph, you are already looking at a strange world._

_-Joel Stern fed_

* * *

Chapter 6

Strange World

* * *

While Mikasa followed the brothers, she gazed around her surroundings. Nothing was destroyed, which is odd. The people she passed by wore different kinds of clothes. Any news of the world war, bombs, or death didn't even seem to be on their minds. It really did look like a completely different city. Strangely, it wasn't comforting, instead, it's rather frightening. How could she have gotten into such place? More importantly, where was Warren?

She was brought out of her thoughts by Al's metallic voice. "Mikasa, this HQ, we can get help for you here. Also we can find your home." Al told her, speaking carefully so she could understand. She never felt more grateful to a stranger for something so simple.

Al held the door open for her while Ed waited for them on the other side. Mikasa couldn't help but to awe at the massive size of the building with a flag draped over the front.

The inside of the building were spacious and incredibly clean, which made Mikasa more self-conscious of her rough appearance. Some officers and desk workers gave her odd and disapproving looks. Others looked at her with concern. Well, without the scars, they probably couldn't tell what she was...

After checking at the main desk, Ed stood beside Mikasa and motioned her to follow them down several hallways and up several stairs. While the place was bright and clean, she thought it was unappealing. Eventually, the boys stopped in front of a brown door. Ed banged on the door and Mikasa noticed his irritated expression. He briefly paused before barging into the room.

It was an office with wood floors and tan walls. A table, bookshelves, counches, and a large oak desk for furniture. The only two people in the room were a man and woman in blue uniforms. Mikasa couldn't deny the man was handsom with raven hair, onyx eyes, and smooth features. He had an aura of authority, but also a laid back attitude. The women had long blond hair pinned up with deep brown eyes. She had a stronger aura of authority, and for a moment Mikasa felt tense. But something in the way the women looked Mikasa in the eye, made the woman seem more gentle and understanding even with the armour of authority. The man just looked confused and suprised.

Ed slump down irritably into one of the leather sofas. Al allowed Mikasa to sit down before him and get comfortable first. The man and woman took their attention away from her and focused on Ed

"Who is the girl?" The man asked.

"Her name is Mikasa. She needs medical attention and claims she's lost." Ed answered.

The women walked around the desk and approached the couches. She stopped in front of Mikasa and knelt down. Mikasa tensed up, uncomfortable around all these strangers.

"My name is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We will help you find your family and get you medical assistance. Can you tell me where you're home is located?"

Mikasa stared at the women, Riza, for a while. She understood basically what Riza asked, but she suddenly felt nervous. What if she said no too? Mikasa waited too long to answer.

"She's a foreigner, Lieutenant, doesn't understand much Amestrian." Ed explained.

"Oh, then me Riza Hawkeye. Where home?" She asked carefully and slowly.

"Home Hiroshima, Japan." Mikasa answered hopefully.

But Riza looked just as confused as the boys had been causing Mikasa's spirits to drop.

"No such place." Riza answered.

Mikasa felt herself getting mad again.

"Yes It is!" She said trying to convince Riza. Al put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder to calm her. Ed looked irritated and rolled his eyes.

Riza stood and walked over to a bookshelf seemingly to look for something.

Someone chose that moment to throw the door open and Mikasa visibly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Roy! How goes! Heard they put you in charge of the Freezer! Real tough case there! What's this now?!" A hearty voice came from a soldier in the same blue uniform, grabbing Al's hand and shaking it hastily. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist! Wow you really live up to the name huh? The name's Hughes and it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Al nervously laughed. "It's not me. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

The man jumped back with a gasp. "So it's him then?! But he's so..." He trailed off when Ed sent an evil glare.

Mikasa felt herself giggling.

Then Hughes's eyes fell on her and they softened instantly. He stepped over to her and knelt down similar to Riza had done before. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" He spoke softly with a voice full of concern it caught Mikasa by surprise. Immediately, Mikasa assumed this man carried a father figure status.

"Yes! Lost!" She said, hopeful that his answers would be different. Unfortunately, the look on the man's face screamed concern, maybe pity, likely directed at the blood on her shirt.

"Where is your home?" He asked.

"Hiroshima, Japan." Mikasa said immediately.

A confused look on his face revealed he was just as clueless, and Mikasa deflated. "I've never heard of such a place. Do you have a map?" He asked the other man. Riza stepped up, unfolding an map onto the table.

It must be wrong.

The name and shapes for countries were completely different. This wasn't how a world map looked! Even so, she found the general area where Japan should've been and pointed there...

To a vast empty spot of nothing, but ocean.

But it had to be there!

Everyone stared.

"There's nothing there. It's just ocean. You're here in Amestris." The happy man, Hughes, said.

There's no way she traveled over all those countries in one night! Plus she was all alone. "No! Japan real! Hiroshima real!" She argued, then Mikasa remembered something and quickly dug into her pockets. She dumped some money and coins and a old flyer for the Red Cross onto the table and pushed the items over to the happy man to show him the proof.

Ed sat away, but felt his curiosity spike and moved closer to look at the items too. The money appeared foriegn and paper inked in unique characterization. "I'm sorry, I can't understand this. And the money isn't familiar. Where are your parents? Who takes care of you?"

Mikasa inhale sharply at that. She didn't want to think about it.

"Gone. Lost. Hiroshima, Japan. Warren-san guardian! He lost too! Have to find!" She yelled, hoping the man would do something. He just placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will help you, but right now you need a doctor."

"No! Find Warren-san! In Hiroshima!" She yelled again.

Al calmly put his hand on her other shoulder. "Mikasa, please calm down. You need medical attention, none of us have heard of Hiroshima or Japan, but let's go to the medical center and have you checked out." Al said softly.

"Yeah, it's the best thing right now." Ed agreed. Mikasa sighed and nodded in defeat. "Fine. I go with happy man." Ed blinked, confused. "Er alright, but no one is really happy here unless you count Al."

Hughes gathered up the money and notes and helped Mikasa to her feet. He led her to the door with a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa turned her head back around to look at Ed and Al one last time.

"Goodbye..." She said, feeling strangly sad.

"Goodbye Mikasa. We will be there to check in you tomorrow." Al replied in a comforting voice. Instantly, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Yeah see you later, Mikasa." Ed said feeling sad for her situation.

Mikasa left, feeling isolated when the door closed behind her.

**AN: Review please :D my mind Reeally loves them :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Think illogical, Alyssa." - Morpheus, Splintered book 1**

**Chapter 7 a new day**

Ed and Al were dragged back with Hughes after they returned from dropping Mikasa off at the hospital. After being introduced to the family, Gracia prepared dinner. Wide-eyed, Ed gazed over her appetising food. "Eat all you want boys, don't be shy." Gracia said pleasently. "Wow! Thanks!" Ed grinned widely before digging in his food, "you weren't kidding this is great!" He complimented. "Mr. Hughes, how is Mikasa doing?" Al asked while Ed chomped down on food. Gracia was confused for a second before Hughes explained the situation. He omitted a few parts for his young daughter's sake.

"Such a sad situation for that poor girl." Gracia replied with sympathy.

"I know. On the ride to the hospital, she wouldn't say much. She huddled to the door the whole ride. It's understandable though. The girl's lost and hurt, being in a car at night with strangers probably wasn't very comforting." Hughes said sadly.

"I agree. I wonder where she is really from..." Al mused.

"Some country no one knows about. I'm not sure exactly where she's located, but somewhere off the south Asia sea." Hughes said. "How would she get here though?" Ed asked, mouth full of food, which Al scolded him for. "I asked her that. The girl response wasn't clear, so I'll presume she doesn't know."

"Amnesia maybe?" Ed suggested.

"Most likely. Hopefully she'll remember clearly in the morning." Hughes replied as he wiped his daughter's face with a napkin. And then, he noticed Al not eating. "Oh come on, Al, how are you going to eat like that? Relax and take it off your armor." Hughes urged Al. Both brothers froze for a second, a flash of panic across their faces. "Oh, that! Well you see he can't. It's apart of his alchemy training! Don't worry. I'll eat enough for both of us!" Ed said quickly, shutting down the topic.

Later after the children had gone to bed, Hughes sat on the couch. Many things plagued his mind, stealing his comforts of sleep. Of course, Gracia noticed when she decided to check on her husband. "Maes dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" She asked, concerned. Hughes looked away, "I guess not..." He murmured. Gracia sat down beside her husband on the couch and studied his solemn expression, "I know what's in that head of yours. You're worried about those kids, aren't you?" She stated. Hughes sighed, leaning back on the couch. "You do know what they call state alchemists? Dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I can't imagine enduring that at their age. And Mikasa, I can't imagine what it must feel like to be lost, weak, and with no memory anyone to rely on." He sighed again. Gracia smiled softly at her husband. Always caring and thoughtful for others... "Those boys can handle themselves, and Mikasa will probably feel better in the morning after a decent meal and treatment." She said encouragingly.

Hughes smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Don't worry Al, we'll get our bodies back soon."

"I sure hope so."

Ed stared at his brother for quite some time. A metal, hallow shell... "Me to." The alchemist whispered. Eventually, Al raised his head and spoke, "I wonder did something bad happened to Mikasa. Maybe she traveled with her family and got separated?" Al theorized, gazing at the moon illuminating from the window. "Seems likely, but it doesn't explain why the girl claims she from a country that doesn't exist. Guess it's a different type of amensia? I'm not sure." Ed sighed.

"Whatever the case, I hope she is being taken care of." Al said softly, concerned still about the poor girl. Ed nodded, keeping whatever sentimental feelings to himself.

The next morning, Al fought a vigorous battle with Ed. "Come on Brother, it's time to wake up! We need to return to the hospital!" The metallic armor exclaimed, shoving his dead weight brother. "Noo... More sleep." Ed slurred. Al grunted, obviously annoyed, and within that moment, Al walked away from the bed and ripped the curtains wide open. "Ugh! Al what the hell you do that for?!" Ed shouted as he blocked beams of light from shining on his face. "I hate when you do that!"

"Uh-huh, love you too, Brother." Al ignored his brother's incoherent grumbling. There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened, revealing Hughes. "Oh Ed, you're still not up? Come on, Gracia is cooking breakfast."

Ed perked up, suddenly awake. "I'm up! I'll be down stairs now!" Ed grinned, jumping off the bed and then rushed past Hughes. Al laughed. "Sorry , Ed really loves Gracia cooking." Al explained as they walked down the steps. "It's quite all right Alphonse." Hughes smirked.

When they reached the dinning room, Gracia was just putting Hughes's plate down. "Good Morning, Alponse." She grinned.

"Morning, Mrs. Hughes."

The family ate, discussing daily objectives, news, work. Eventually, the plates began to empty and time began to run out. "Come on Ed, finish quickly so we can have time to stop by the hospital." Hughes urged as he stood up. "Wait! I-I'm Coming!" Ed shoved the last mouthful of eggs before going upstairs to get ready.

Ed crinkled his nose at the familiar smell of disinfectant. He hated hospitals with a passion: The food, smell, and the terrible needles. Today though, there wasn't much activity. There weren't any people in the waiting room and doctors weren't seen. Hughes, Al, and Ed walked up to the receptionist desk where three nurses sat.

"Excuse me, what room is Ms. Kayantai residing?" Hughes asked.

The nurses seemed to take the question as a joke. "The Japan girl? She's in room 319, but you'll have to check in with her doctor at room 346 first." The front nurses said, an amused grin plastered on her wrinkled face.

Ed glared at the nurses, "hey, shut up! That's rude and damn disrespectful!" He shouted before marching to room 346. Hughes and Al followed, catching up with the angry teen when began to bang angrily on the door. "Brother! Don't-" the door swung open. A tall, elderly doctor in a long white coat looked around the rim of his glasses at his guests. "Yes?" He spoke in a gruff, eastern accent. "We're here about Ms. Kayantai." Hughes explained. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Meas Hughes. I dropped her off here last night."

"Ah yes! The redhead, amnesia pateint. Come right in. I have news that should be addressed." He said, taking a few steps behind the door. They followed andThey followed and took seats while the doctor ruffled throught a filling cabinet.

"As you are aware, she says her name is Mikasa Kayantai from a place called Hiroshima, Japan. However, I tried along with my assistant to locate this place and we were unable to find it on any map. She only only point to a empty spot of ocean around Xing." He turned around and handed Hughes a thin folder, then took his seat and ran his fingers through his thin gray hair. "After aaking her general information, we conducted a medical examination. She is very malnourished, but there is several deep stretch marks which indicated she was at a worse state, but rapidly gain extra weight. There is evidence of bones that had been broken and then healed back slightly wrong. There are healed scars on the soles of her feet that indicated she did not often wear shoes."

"The disturbing part is what she believes happened. She doesn't speak perfect Amestrian, so we asked her to draw what she remembers." The doctor pointed to the folder. "Those are her drawings in order."

Ed and Al leaned closer to all look at the folder as Hughes opened it and slide the papers out. The drawings were rushed and the people stick figures. Buildings and people were labled in Amestrian so they could know what exactly the scences depicted. Some sheets had one panel or two panels. The first seemed to be Mikasa rushing to school. Oddly, the figure of herself was labeled "I" but had black hair instead of red. In the second, it showed her tripping on a sidewalk edge which protruded from the ground. She fell behind a stone wall and the contents of her bed spilled onto the sidewalk.

In the third, there was suddenly an bright explosion behind the wall. She used her arms to shield herself as she was flung throught the air with debris from other buildings.

In the forth, she was pinned under the stone wall, surround by debris that covered in raging fire. Then showed to be in the middle of crawling out from under the wall and crawling through the flames. Her figure was crying blue tears and covered in red blood. She was limping her way home (indicated by a arrow at the bottom which said "home") while the world burned around her.

In the fifth, she knelt before the last wall of a destroyed burning house that burned. She had her arms up to her eyes, crying. The wall had four shapes burned into the stone. The shapes was labled: "Mother" , "Brother", "Father", and "Pet".

The sixth showed a new character carrying the crying, bleeding Mikasa away from the burning house. The new character had three labels: "neighbor", "Warren-san", and "friend".

The last was one sheet with a series of panels. It was her and Warren living throught the ruins of the town. Scrambling for food, struggling to survive, seeing docotrs in crowded tents. The last panel showed Mikasa in a bed bleeding from her mouth while Warren looked on sadly.

All three were quiet for a long time. "A disaster must've happened at her home. Is it possible she is from the Ishvalan War? No, she's too young for that." Hughes suggested.

"Maybe a terrorist attack in her hometown?" Al suggested, staring at the stack of pictures with sympathy. "We couldn't locate any record of any massive attack like this. We asked her more information, and she answered: "bomb" and "World War 2." However, there is no bomb that could destroy a whole city on this scale and there is no such war by that name.

Ed felt incredibly sad seeing the images. "I don't know about you all, but this is an awful situation." He stated. "Can we see Mikasa now?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor stood, "there is one more thing though. When she got here, she wasn't very cooperative. Understandable, and since she could only understand 60 percent of what we asked her. It took alot of effort and coaxing just to get that information out of her, but when she tried to escaped an injection, she grabbed the bed pole and warped it with alchemy."

All three gasped. "An alchemist?" Hughes said, tilting his head.

"Huh, she didn't even know what alchemy was before I explained it to her." Ed explained, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm confused as well. It frightened her, too. After that, we decided to just sedated her so we could continued her examination." He said pointing down the hall.

They thanked the doctor before leaving the room. "Alchemy? I would've never guess." Al mused. "Those pictures. Is it a terrorist attack? Or something else? And none of the stuff she claimed is documented. Not even her home."

Ed frowned deeply. It became too confusing to figure out. "All we can say is that something terrible happened to her. Maybe it was too terrible and now she is seeing the world in a warped perspective." Ed suggested.

At room 319, Hughes happily knocked on the door.

...

No answer.

After a few seconds, he knocked louder.

Still no answer.

Hughes hmmed, and tested the knob. Thankfully unlocked, he opened the door by just a crack."Mikasa, it's Hughes, and I brought Ed and Al along. We came to check on you like we promised." The man spoke through the crack, yet received no answer. He peeked around and noticed long, bright red hair pooling over the cot. "Oh, she's still asleep." Hughes said as he swung open the door and stepped inside.

"At least she's getting the sleep she needs." Al smiled.

Hughes grinned quickly reaching into his coat pocket, "but Mikasa it's time to wake up! I'm dying to show you the pictures of my adorable wife and daughter before I have to go to work!" He gushed, pulling the covers away from Mikasa's head and shoving the pictures in her face. The sudden action woke her up with a jump. She blinked several times at the pictures in her face. She nodded at Hughes' ramblings for a long time before glancing over at Ed and Al with a "help me" expression.

"Okay Hughes, I think that's enough." Ed stood between the badgering male and young girl. Hughes pouted, and Mikasa couldn't help but to giggle.

"How do you feel, Mikasa?" Al asked stepping up.

Mikasa felt amazing. The bath had taken off all the layers of grime, dirt, and dead skin, leaving her brand new. A nice nurse helped Mikasa clean and combed out her hair so that it hung in long, clean strands of bright red. Not to mention lighter than previous. The new clothes given to her were somewhat big, but they were clean and new so she was thankful for that. Even the toothpaste tasted amazing! And so, she grinned at Al happily. "I feel great!" She answered causing Al to sigh in with relief.

They talked for a little bit, mostly asking questions about her health and if she received good treatment. After a while, Hughes excused himself to use the phone, leaving Ed and Al alone with her. Mikasa answered truthfully, but she omitted the part where everyone said her memories were wrong. Even in the midst of their conversation, Mikasa couldn't shake the urgency to find Warren and continued to tell Ed and Al how they needed to find him.

Ed had been part of the conversation, but he still couldn't shake his curiosity about her alchemy. With her strange past, was there any way she knew something? He peered at Mikasa with suspicion, "so, would you care to explain how you suddenly knew how to perform alchemy?"

Mikasa shrugged, "I know no alchemy." She answered.

Ed pointed to the warped post. "The doctor said you transmuted that post. I can see it."

She shrugged again. "I not know. I need find Warren-san. He in Hiroshima. Find Hiroshima." She repeated. To Mikasa, it seemed like Ed cared more about how she used 'alchemy' than actually helping her.

"First I want to know why you're telling me you don't know anything about alcehmy when the doctors alreadt saw you. Did you know anything about alchemy or anything else? What color was the light of your alcehmy? Where did you learn it?" Ed stated, continuing to ask more guestions about alcehmy. Mikasa couldn't answer a single one. She felt herself becoming frustrated She's tired of everyone disregarding her statements, especially her memories! The girl threw off the covers and started to gather clothes and random objects from the table.

"I need go home! Find Warren-san!" Mikasa snapped.

"Home? Your home is far away from here!" Ed retorted with his arms crossed.

"Shut up!" She headed for the door.

"Hey! You can't leave!" Ed exclaimed, snatching her wrist.

"Let go! Mean boy!" She hissed.

Ed glared. "Everyone has told you multiple times that there is no Hiroshima! There is no Japan! We're trying to help but you're not making any kind of sense! Make some sense won't you? Damn!"

A sharp pang shot through Mikasa, leaving her stunned. Nothing's making sense, everyone finds her a nutcase and she had no where to go and... Life is just horrible. And then this fool is completely insulting her. "Let go!" Tears dripping down her cheeks, Mikasa yanked her wrist, unaware of the abrupt spark between her wrist and Ed's hand.

Ed immediately pulled away, a pained expression on his face. He watched the girl disappear out of the door. "Hey!"

"Brother! That was cruel!" Al glared at Ed.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Al!? Play looney?! It's going to be impossible to help her if she keeps rattling on about Jaban-"

"JAPAN."

"Whatever! We can't find any place like that!"

"That doesn't mean you should shout at her! It's not her fault. That is how she believes, and she went through a lot, brother! We can't judge her for that. Now go and apologize! That's what a real alchemist would do. " Al pointed at the door, waiting.

Ed scoffed, and walked out the room.

Meanwhile, Mikasa wondered through hallways, wiping tears from her face as she avoided staff. She managed to run as far as she could from that room. She didn't want to look at that fool ever again! Who could be that impatient with a tremendous bad temper? Suppose she's did provoke him, but goodness! Eventually she found a row of telephones and attempted to dial the red cross from memory. She got an operator, and like everyone else, had no idea what she was talking about. Mikasa ended up arguing with the women in Japanese until she heard the click on the other end.

The girl dropped the phone and her head. Tears streamed onto the clean white tiled floor. She was stuck here with nothing. She could make it right? She could survive...

"But I alone..." Mikasa whispered.

Ed grumbled to himself, trying to swallow the guilt residing in his gut. The aftermath of his actions made Ed feel shameful, but it wasn't his entire fault! Mikasa created the issue within the first place, and if she only answered...! Damn it! Thankfully he found Mikasa yelling in some strange language, presumably Jaban. She dropped the phone, and Ed heard her sniffling.

Now Ed stood in his shame, accepting the guilt and leaving denial. "No luck contacting Jaban, huh?"

Mikasa looked over her shoulder with a glare, eyes red and puffy. "Stop making fun me!" She whined, preparing to leave.

"Wait." Ed grabbed her wrist.

"Let go."

"Look, I'm trying to apologize, but I can't if you run off again."

Mikasa scoffed.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to snap on you and judge your ideologies. I want to help you, really, just let me." Ed finished, face sincere in his words as his golden eyes stared directly at her .

Mikasa studied the alchemist for a minute, and then sighed. She turned around, "it's okay, Edo-kun." She said with a smile.

Ed raised ab eyebrow, confused. "Ed what now?" What did she just call him?

She giggled. "It's the suffix for boys who are friends." She answered.

"Oh... Okay?" He scratched the back of his head, uncertain. "Uh, guess we better head back then?" Ed suggested.

"Yeah." Mikasa nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! My lovely followers! I promise you the next installment is coming I already have all the dialogue written so it won't be long! These Last few months are winding me down and I'm stressing to pay my final expenses and college expenses but I promise this will be updated fully by summer! **

**Until then enjoy this oneshot showing the previous night!**

**"I'm hungry!" ~ Me!**

**Chapter 8: Oneshot: The Honey bun Mission**

Mikasa felt exhausted - physically and mentally- after such a long day. First she woke up in this weird place with weird people who apparently have weird magic "alchemy" powers. Then everyone is apparently stupid about basic geography and calligraphy! Finally she was left alone in a white lonely room in a apparent hospital after having been treated by the nurses and the doctor.

The Happy Man had stayed and made sure she was comfortable. By that, he stayed with her when all the nurses had come in and started talking so fast in English that she couldn't keep up. They were rude too. Didn't even care she couldn't understand.

But the Happy Man noticed every bit of her discomfort and had put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile that was so...warm.

it reminded her of her dad…

Even after the nurses left, the Happy Man brought her food, paper, pencils, a English dictionary, and snacks which were technically not supposed to be in this ward, but he smuggled them in anyway.

She was actually sad when he had to leave. Something about Ed and Al- the short blond boy (granted he was still like 3 inches taller than her, but he was still shorter than average) and the tall armour boy (who she really believed was the older brother. She wouldn't change her mind until she saw their birth cerificates ).

Then the doctor had come in a little while later - thank God he was nicer than the nurses. She told her the same story and he had her draw pictures to better understand.

Now, however, it was nighttime and Mikasa was bathed and clean. Two nurses had come in after the doctor and helped her work the tub and help get the knots and mud and even bugs out of her hair. Her hair which had been straw like and dead, now felt smooth and soft again and her skin which had felt like a heavy shell, felt lighter and softer too.

But they were so rude and made fun of her beliefs….she felt so embrassed and wanted them to just leave but apparently she was "too sick and weak" to be left alone in such a "strange country like the bathtub."

She scoffed and turned her head. She sat staring out the window at the moon high above this strange, foreign place. She wished she was with the Happy Man. His house was probably warm and lively. Heck, she'd even be with the brothers if it were possible at the time. The armour one was loveable, kind, and gentle despite his appearance. She could see her and him becoming best friends. Ooh, what was his favorite animal? Hopefully it was like cats - she loved cats! The blond one was loveable too, but in a I -want - to -annoy - him -into -an - adorable - and -friendly- rage -fits kind of way. He reminded her a lot like Kinji and she used to love annoying him into adorable rage fits that he thought were serious.

Suddenly she noticed she was smiling as memories danced across the window plain. She felt it drop sadly as she looked away.

She sat there for a few minutes longer. Gradually the silence started to irritate her senses.

She got curious.

She threw the blankets off, shivering at the sudden cold. Curiously, she stood up and silently walked toward the door. She peeked out into a mostly dark hallway only illuminated by soft night lights.

She froze. Watching, waiting for someone to walk around the cornor. After a while when no one did, she left the safely of her little room.

Her mission: be curious and find where the Happy Man got the snacks - because she was feeling peckish for a midnight snack.

She giggled. She felt like a little girl again sneaking out of bed after bedtime and she had to be quiet so her parents didn't discovered her and give her a whopping.

She picked up her pace and started acting like a ninja. Exaggerating "moves" and pretending to be stealthy. She probably looked like a escapee from the crazy ward, but heck she was going to get some sort of enjoyment out of today!

She made her way down halls and stairs and more halls and stairs until she found it.

The food court.

She dropped her ninja act and ran up to the glass cases that were glowing like they were made from God himself. Her eyes fell on the one thing she liked best that the Happy Man had brought.

Iced Honey Buns.

Gleefully she skipped around the counter and to the back of the glass case. She lifted the panel up and slid out a box of the fresh honey buns her stomach craved.

Now, one who has experienced starvation does not take food lightly. Therefore, the honey buns were not taken for granite.

Nooo….

They were being mauled and swallowed down. If they could scream they could. Mikasa plopped down on the floor and put her back against the counter facing the food court.

Three honey buns were gone in minutes and her face and her fingers were sticky. She was covered in crumbs too, but really didn't care.

Anybody who would've seen her and known her as a friend would've laughed their ass off and their lungs out.

In response, she would've turned and protected her victims from possible predators so she could devoured them all.

Althought, on the 5th honey bun she suddenly heard shouts and rushing feet. She stopped eating and swallowed a mouthful.

Looking on she was surround by two security cards and three nurses.

They all stared for a several minute actually in silence.

Slowly Mikasa moved her hand to her mouth and took another slow bite from the honey bun almost thinking sudden moments could set them off.

"Oh. My. God. CHILD!" yelled one of the head nurses.

Suddenly they were on her and Mikasa was fighting for the box of honey buns which she clug to like it was her child.

She kicked and scratched and tried to run away only to be dragged back by the people she knocked down.

"stop this childish act this instance!" a nurse said who had Mikasa wrapped in two arms from behind.

"no these are mine!" she said kicking and legs and struggling in her grasp

"give it here!"

"no!"

"let go!" the nurse yelled who grabbed rhe edge of the box.

"no! Mine!"

"stop this game!"

"Let go! I WILL bite!"

The rest of the coversation fell into inaudible yells and shouts as the nurses and guards fell over themselves quite comically while having to literally stuggle to contain a kicking- and biting 14 year old girl speaking a different langauge and covered in honey bun crumbs.

Meanwhile in the peaceful spare room at the Hughes' place:

"I hope Mikasa is getting all the rest she needs, Brother."

"Me to, Al."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Witness **

**"Strange things are fun to watch, aren't they?" **

"Finally, you're back!" Hughes exclaimed when Ed and Mikasa returned to the room. "Did you two kiss and make up?" He teased with a goofy smirk. Al instantly knew Hughes had found two new people to tease relentlessly besides Roy Mustang. Both teenagers blushed lightly, but Ed rolled his eyes at Hughes. "We were perfectly capable of making up without kissing." He scoffed.

Mikasa shrugged, not bothering to look at them.

Hughes chuckled as he walked in front of the two and ruffle their hair, which Ed swatted against. "Aww, come on now Ed, lightly up! For someone with such bright hair you should be a personified walking sunshine!" Ed began to loudly protest and Mikasa and Al laughed at the mental image of a Edward skipping away, giving compliments, and tossing flower petals on people.

Hughes started to say something else before a nurse poked her head in the cracked doorway. She cleared her throat and carried an expression that showed displeasure from the obnoxious ruckus made inside the hospital. "Excuse me Mr. Hughes, there is a man by the name of Colonel Mustang that wishes to speak with you on the phone." She said, a hint of irritation bleeding through.

Hughes smirked at the prospect of teasing his best friend again, although he was also concerned for the unknown issue that might be and quietly excused himself. "How are you feeling, Mikasa?" Al asked after finishing his laughing fit. Ed still had his arms crossed with a huge pout on his face. The girl smiled. "I feel perfect, Alo-kun. Well, maybe sore, but perfect!"

Al smiled in slight confusion. "Alo-kun?"

"It's a bizarre thing in her country that addresses to boys that are friends." Ed muttered.

Mikasa frowned, "okay then, you Goldilocks and Alo-kun the Knight!"

Al beamed at the nickname, but Ed scowled, "what the hell is that?"

She smiled. "You have gold hair and Goldilocks is a story about little girl-"

Ed's inner demon came out at the 'L' word and balled his fists glaring at Mikasa. "Who are you calling little! And a girl?!" He growled through clenched teeth. Shocked, Mikasa backed away with her hands up in defeat and Al laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Brother, please calm down. And Mikasa, it's okay! Brother just has an... issue with adjectives that are opposite of excessive height."

"Shut up! I don't have issues, Al!"

Mikasa wanted to laugh at the hilarious scene but thought it would only rile Ed even further.

Hughes burst back into the room with a serious stare.

"There's been a murder."

Mikasa looked away covering her nose from the horrible smell. The man was boiled! Memories of the soilders getting boiled in the ally reappeared and she couldn't help but to shudder. Suddenly, she felt two large hands carefully moving her away from the scene. "We need to catch this guy before he hurts anyone else. The Colonel already has soilders scouring the city. Hopefully someone will find him." Ed explained further about the ideal plan while Al nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long before their ears throbbed at the loud sounds of alchemy and crashing. Ed turned with his eyes searching for the scene and immediately ran. "Come on, Al!" He ordered while rushing toward an ally. Al followed after him but paused to withhold Mikasa back.

"It's too dangerous. Stay back, but don't run off." Al instructed.

The girl nodded in uncertainty and took a few steps backward for safety. Al dove into the ally with his brother while Mikasa stood listening to the sounds of combat and feeling terrible sensations of worry. But then steam erupted from the ally and she covered her face with her arms until it stopped. When Mikasa looked back up she saw Ed, Al, and a big bald man with a blond mustache coming towards her.

Ed clenched his fists so tightly Mikasa sworn the gloved fabric had torn. "...The man got away." He growled as he kicked a pebbled across the sidewalk.

"Come on, Mikasa. We have to go quickly." Al said softly and motioned her to run with them. Mikasa tried to keep up, but the brothers were running so fast! Not to mention her legs felt rather weak. Much to Mikasa's surprise, Ed eventually paused and pulled her onto his back with little searched again, yet they still couldn't find Issac. Fury flowed through Ed's hands with him clenching around Mikasa's legs so tight, as if they were stress handlers. Ed then placed her onto the ground and decided everyone should return to the original spot to see if Issac returned. "However, Mikasa should go with the others. It's safer that way." Ed stated.

"Okay..."

Ed prepared to return to the ally while Al led Mikasa in the opposite direction...

A flash of red shocked everyone.

Mikasa yelped with her vision was engulfed in red. Red lighting shift into the sky and a bright white light began to spark in Ed's direction. "Brother!" Al shouted and told her to run to the barrier ahead.

Mikasa obeyed. Her heart was pounding in fear, but she got to the barrier. In morbid fasination, she watched the ice burg moving through the streets and saw the Roy man make fireballs! It was odd, yet amazing to watch and had interest to see more. It was easy to be observing the action in enjoyment when she felt safe from the danger.

And that's when everything went wrong. She saw the burg partly collapse a ways off and her enjoyment evaporated like the water. Fear shot up and she booted in their direction begging them to be okay!

"Have you forgotten?! I'm not out of water! My body has 70%!" He yelled stabbing Ed in the shoulder with his blood spear. "Brother!" Al yelled and slashed against the blade breaking the spear. "Edo-kun, Alo-kun!" Mikasa panted, running between the brothers and Issac.

The brothers immediately went for the girl but were too late.

Issac turned his spear to her neck centimeters from the jugular. He laughed roughly as he moved behind her and wrapped an arm tightly around her torso. Mikasa didn't know what to think nor feel for all the blood drained from her body... "Now, you brats stay right there..." He ordered with a grin too sadistic for any comfort.

The Elric Brothers' glared at the insane man in deep disgust as Mikasa shook in fear. There was a moment of silence, tension hovering above everyone with their hearts beating rapidly...

Issac shifted the ice again, "see you." And leaped over the roofs. "Get back here!" Ed screamed and took off with Al following behind him. Ed managed to keep up for a little while, but when Issac slipped within the allys they lost the man.

A sense of fear slowly crept into Ed's mind when he couldn't find the young girl. No... No! Why did this happen? Don't take her away! What if he can't save her? What if...

No. It won't happen.

But it could. Anything could happen, just like he couldn't save his own damn mother. Maybe if he hoped further, begging for his mother to stay with them then maybe she would have.

But she didn't.

Mikasa was crying when Issac finally stopped running. "Good, I lost them. No need for you anymore."

Mikasa's heart dropped completely.

She didn't want to die!

He raised his hand to her head, but the fear was too great and Mikasa felt something explode within her. She tried to scream when red lighting engulfed her and Issac, but her scream was muffled. Issac twitched and choked for several minutes before the light faded and they both collapsed.

Mikasa dropped to the ground and laid there for several minutes trying to catch her breathe. Big tears and intense trembles made it hard, but when she fully realized her situation again, she blinked and scrambled to her feet and ran without looking back.

Ed panted after having spent hours searching for Mikasa. "This is all my fault. She could be dead by now!" Ed cried.

"Calm down Brother, I'm sure we'll find her." Al tried to reasure his brother although he felt uncertain himself. Within a distance Ed saw a group of MPs pulling a covered stretcher out an ally.

Could it be...? He wanted to vomit.

Ed stumbled forward with wobbly legs. "H-hey! Who... Who is that...?" Ed walked towards the body and showing the officers his watch. The soilders saulted. "This is Issac McDougal, sir." One of the officers said.

Mikasa...

"Did you see a red-headed girl?" Ed quickly asked.

The officer shook their heads and Ed deflated. "Well... Let's go check in the allies. She might be there." Al tried to encourage his brother but Ed felt no better. They began to search the allys again for any sign of Mikasa, however, there wasn't any progress. Both of the brothers were beginning to believe Mikasa might be dead after all...

Then, Ed heard what sounded like tiny sniffles and soft weeping. The young alchemist walked towards the gentle sounds with an idea who it might be. The weeping grew louder when Ed trailed into a dark dead-end of the ally. At first he didn't see anything, but then he noticed a person hunched over a cardboard box, wet from the rain.

"Mikasa?" Ed murmured.

The figure jumped at the sound.

"Edo-kun, is that you?"

"Mm, yeah, it's me." Ed stumbled when the figure jumped into his arms squeezing life out of the poor boy. Al moved beside them and released a hefty sigh, Ed was unsure how to comfort the girl, but then he felt something warm dripping on his neck and saw dark crimson liquid smeared across the girl's forehead.

A burning sensation of rage brewed inside his stomach. How dare Issac hurt her! Thank alchemy the bastard was dead.

"Ah... How nice to see you boys."

The Elrics looked over their shoulders to find their commander and chief, Furher. The man seemed preoccupied cleaning his bloodied sword, "thank you for your help in catching Issac. You are prodigies, talented alchemists and excellent fighters! And this young girl, wow! Have some amazing alchemy! You should think about joining the program, child. I'll give you time to think of that, but in the meantime... Edward, Alphonse, let her accompany you." Furher smiled.

The brothers stared blankly for what seems like minutes before Ed nodded. The Furher chuckled and left the three teenagers in the ally. Ed turned his attention to Mikasa again and sighed when the girl started to relax.

"Come on Mikasa, let's get that cut taken care of."


End file.
